


Wolves in the Big City

by JSB3



Series: State-lines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, No Sterek in this one but there will be in the next part of of it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSB3/pseuds/JSB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' senior year had him crushing on Derek. After a vicious let down, he went off to college in New York. He decided to become a cop in his new favorite state. He doesn't know it leads him to some trouble he didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To New Beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be TOTALLY different from my other Sterek fic. Derek only shows up through the phone and memories. That might change later on but we'll see. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been working on my other fic. I've gotten a little absorbed in finals and this which has taken me a while to reach this length. It'll be a while before I update again but I have a week and half before winter break then I'll be able to work on it plenty. Read and I hope you enjoy! Comments and critiques are always accepted! Thank you!

A shake of his umbrella flung water on the already wet sidewalk. His bags were speckled with droplets and the cab driver was huffing impatiently. He ducked his head and slid into the seat beside the suitcase and told the driver a quick address that he had to spend nearly an hour trying to memorize. Looking out of the window he swallowed the fear he’d been feeling the whole flight. Drawing his gaze, a father leaned down to pick up a crying toddler who slammed her head to his shoulder and tucked her face into his neck. A gulp and that gaze averted to an elderly couple who bickered over what bag goes where in the car. A sad grin tightened his cheeks. The buzz of his phone made him look at the new messages he was getting since he’d landed.

From Scott:  
Hope it went well. I already miss you!

From Danny:  
Can’t wait to visit you! You and I have to go out to a club.

From Lydia:  
I’ll be at your apartment decorating for you. Already got your keys just come up!

Stiles sighed. He dialed the numbers before he realized what was going on with his hand. He ignored a horn from his left and brought the phone to his ear, continuing to look out at the buildings and many cars and people. By the third ring, Stiles knew he was getting the machine. “Stilinski, leave a message at the beep and I’ll call you back.” Stiles smiled at the brief message that he knew took his dad forever to make sound normal instead of his usual awkwardness around phones. “Hey Dad, it’s me. Just got off the second plane. Ride was awful but I’ll tell you more later. Hope everything is going okay. I’ll try again when I get settled and Lydia’s gone. Love you.” He hung up and found a glaring face from behind the curtain of rain. His eyes trailed after a falling drop of water on the window.

“You new to the city?” The cab driver tried for a conversation. Stiles shook his head. “Coming back after a summer of vacation.” The driver smiled probably thinking he could talk about the vacation and squeeze a tip out of Stiles. A roll of his eyes at the thought made Stiles lose the trail of the drop he’d been following. He quickly picked another, distracting himself from the conversation. He didn’t hear the guy but recognized the silence as the acceptance of no talking. Stiles usually felt weird in quietness, but today he had a head full of thoughts. It’d been raining the night he’d left for New York the first time. A roll of thunder had him looking to the sky. The guy tried again. “The weather is supposed to be like this for a while right? It’ll get depressing tomorrow.” Stiles shrugged. “Kind of already is,” is his only answer which shuts the guy up. 

Pointing his finger to the window he made it race a drop before sinking into the memories of before him leaving Beacon Hills. He’d been in the woods hiding behind a tree. He waited for the wolves to come by him before launching a sonic emitter in front of them. The pack had turned around all flashing him with their yellow and one pair of red eyes. He raised his gun and took aim. “Don’t make me use this. I’m already hating that I have it.” Allison jumped down from the tree over by his left, aiming with her bow. “Scott. Now.” Scott burst over the hill they had been leading the pack to. He roared at the other Alpha and met his eyes. The guy growled and snarled at the two humans. Stiles didn’t have to look to see Isaac and the twins come up from behind him. He did look over to where Derek came up, helping to herd the enemy pack into the little clearing. Cora pushed off a tree across from her brother; her arms crossed over the leather jacket that hung over her black tank top. “Now we should talk about how you guys are leaving this town.” Glancing up, she stared at Scott. Stiles knew she’d be wondering what he’d tell the pack. Scott wasn’t exactly fully there. Neither was he or Allison. All of them had been suffering from nightmares, waking up screaming in the middle of the night. Ever since that night with the Darach and the Nematon when they found their parents and finally defeated Jennifer and Deucalion at the same time.

The other Alpha hadn’t wanted to listen. He charged for Stiles with a roar that made Stiles blink. He was about to squeeze the trigger when Derek came from his position and jumped into the way. The guy tore into Derek and Derek let out a scream. Stiles didn’t wait, something taking over his body. He pulled the gun up to his line of sight and pulled the trigger twice. The first bullet tore into the Alpha’s shoulder, the other into his chest. He yelped and dropped Derek to the ground. Stiles tore forward, ignoring the roar of Scott. He saw Isaac run around him and guard the opening that had been made. None of the other pack could escape. Stiles fell down to the ground taking in Derek’s front. The healing process was taking a slower time than usual. He looked up to Cora who’s eyes were glowing and her fangs glistened. None of the other pack moved except the Alpha. He crawled backwards to his group in a slight whimper, his wounds hissing and steaming with indigo smoke. 

Scott snarled, making the whole group flinch. Stiles returned to Derek’s eyes and ignored what Scott was telling the group. “You okay, man? You’re not healing fast.” Derek coughed and his eyes found Stiles’ face. “Omega’s don’t heal as fast. I’ll be fine.” The words came out like a wheeze and Stiles gripped at the other guy’s arm, tightening his fingers in worry. “You need to live okay? No one wants to lose you. No one wants you dead. Except maybe Peter. And Gerard… Not helping am I?” Derek just closed his eyes and Stiles gulped. He’d been looking for a roll. Derek always rolled his eyes when he ended up not helping with the situation. Stiles took a breath, knowing that Scott and Isaac had both told him how heightened emotions helped speed up the process. He leaned in, ran his tongue over his lips, and kissed Derek, choking down a whimper of worry and desire. Derek stiffened and seemed to grunt and Stiles broke apart fearing he’d been hurting Derek. He was pulled down and his lips, smashed into Derek’s, broke apart to let Derek’s tongue push against his. Stiles leaned into the kiss, running his hand up closer to Derek’s head, making sure he wasn’t leaning onto Derek’s body.

When he broke the kiss, Derek gasped in a breath and Stiles looked down. The ripped tissue was slowly moving together and sealing shut. It wasn’t as fast as whenever Derek used to heal but it was faster than what it had been. Stiles looked up with a smile. “He’s going to be fine. He’s healing.” Cora was still shifted but her face softened at the news. Isaac was giving him a weird look and Stiles realized no one had known his feelings for Derek. A soft sigh from under him made him look down to see Derek falling asleep. A hand pulled Stiles up from the ground. “The rushed healing will make him tired. He just needs to rest, Stiles. Focus on the pack.” He nodded at Aiden and raised his gun to the group of wolves who had all shifted back to human form.

Stiles blinked back to the present as a horn honked. He looked over and saw that a few teenagers were running through the traffic, flipping off drivers who seemed to get mad. He knew his eyebrows furrowed and he instantly regretted it. Thinking about Derek was just too painful. He watched the teens as they ran into an alley. One turned back and he actually made eye contact with Stiles. Stiles looked away immediately creeped out. Bringing out his phone he checked the time and then his messages. Nothing had change and he was still about ten minutes from the apartment. He groaned and shifted in his seat, his leg beginning to bounce uncontrollably. The driver glanced back but didn’t speak. Stiles raised his gaze to sky again. Still raining, he rolled his eyes cursing his luck. The door to the cab opened and Stiles looked over. The man got in and sighed, bumping against Stiles’ backpack he had brought into the cab with him. 

Stiles was sure the guy hadn’t been looking but he pulled his backpack onto his lap. The guy had shaggy hair and it dripped onto his shoulders. The cab driver started talking to the guy until he raised a hand stopping the man. “Sorry to hijack but it’s pouring and I just needed to get out of it.” Stiles eyed him sideways. It wasn’t hard to think of a comparison for the guy. He even smelled like old leather like Derek had. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes wishing he could get away from his memories. “It’s cool. I’m getting out in about ten minutes.” Sending his gaze back to the window, he used the scenery to escape from having to meet the guy’s eyes. “Oh? You must be a new student at NYC University. If you think you’re getting out in about ten minutes in this traffic then you’re definitely new.” Stiles smiled but he inwardly groaned. Being the thin framed guy he was, people always mistook him as younger than he was. Stiles went ahead and ignored the guy. The cab driver mentioned how Stiles wasn’t one for words. “I just don’t want to talk.” He actually hated silence. It drove him nuts. 

“Why not? Talking lets out whatever you’re feeling.” Stiles looked at the guy with suspicion. He could hear the slight raise in his voice. It was forced elation. “Sorry?” The guy shrugged. “I’m just trying to make this ride a little bit more fun. Name’s Tarbo. Jay Tarbo.” Stiles shook his head, pulled his bag closer to him and looked back to the window. He heard a sigh and a jingle. “Think you’ll need your dorm keys to get into the dorm, kid.” Stiles looked at him and saw his lanyard in the man’s hand. He saw the Beacon Hills mascot on the maroon fabric and he snatched his keys back. “Dude, seriously?” Jay shrugged but blushed. “You have to be careful here in the big city. Where are you from anyways?” Stiles pulled out his wallet and brought out money. He shoved it at the driver with an angry shove. “Keep the change. Pop the back.” He jumped out of the car, shouldered his bag and opened the umbrella. Grabbing his suitcase from the trunk, Stiles ran to the sidewalk. He heard another car door slam and heard footsteps. “Kid! Wait. Don’t let your cab go because of me. I was just trying to teach you some lessons of the city.”

Stiles looked back and rolled his eyes as Jay seemed to be following him. He returned to looking forward and struggled with his umbrella, putting it between his neck and shoulder. A hand took it from him and a smile flashed. “Come on. Let me help you.” Stiles glared at Jay. “Fine.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Lydia’s number. She answered with a sigh. “You’ve kept me waiting. Where are you?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Just meet me at the door. Now.” He hung up and reached out for the umbrella. “Thanks. Now you can leave me alone.” Jay seemed to be grinning and twirled the umbrella in his fingers. “What if I asked for your number?” Stiles tripped but recovered even as Jay leapt to help him. Stiles danced away from the outstretched hands. “No. I mean, thanks. You’re cute. Hot even but no. I’m not looking for anything right now. I’m just focusing on me right now okay? Sorry.” His brain also added a silent I’m still in love with him. He grimaced and groaned knowing he had a few second before pouring out his love life to this stranger. He turned and ran across the street, avoiding a turning car and another passerby. Jay followed him trying to talk to him the whole way. Stiles got to the door and saw the familiar red hair. He gave a fake smile to Jay and jumped up the steps. “Sorry this is me. Have a nice day.” He knocked and watched Lydia roll her eyes before opening the door. He heard a quiet, “Definitely new,” come from behind him and the door shut. He turned around to see the smile as Jay backed into the rain.

“Cute… But doesn’t he kind of remind you of-” Stiles shook his head. “Nope. Sure doesn’t. Don’t know who you mean and don’t know who he is.” He took the steps two at a time. Lydia scoffed and when he turned around, he found she wasn’t behind him. He walked up a few more flights and found her waiting by the door of his new apartment. “I took the elevator.” Stiles shrugged. “I had some energy to burn. Rode a plane and a taxi for hours. ADHD is my tormentor.” She keyed the knob and turned it, pushing the door open. Stiles lugged his bags into the little hallway after her. Her flats made little noise on the hardwood floors. Stiles walked past the closet, the kitchen, into the living room and dropped everything of his away from the rug that covered the floor. He looked at Lydia with a face. She shrugged. “You pull off red well. Sorry.” He looked at the leather furniture and admired their black sheen. The plush carpet was black edged and had red swirling designs over it. A chrome table sat in front of a couch and beside a reclining chair. He looked around and saw a few paintings and pictures, either framed in chrome or black frames the hung on red walls. Stiles sighed. “This all looks great Lyds. When did you do all of this?” She shrugged.

“I had it done while you were gone. The landlord didn’t want to go with it but he eventually let me have my way.” Stiles nodded like she was lucky when he knew that she always got her way. When he looked around he noticed empty vases. He pointed to one and she shrugged. “If you wanted to get wolf’s bane. It’s New York but Peter still freaks me out. I keep it stocked in one of my closets.” She sat down and moved a red pillow into her lap. “The floor boards and trim were all redone with mountain ash just like you had wanted when we last talked.” Stiles nodded and sat down. “Remember when you liked to talk?” Stiles shrugged. “I just… This time I didn’t say good bye. And this time I don’t plan on seeing him again even though it’s killing me Lyds.” She stopped looking at him so he wouldn’t see the pity. Stiles leaned back, not caring if his hair was wet or not. He noticed that he hadn’t grabbed his umbrella from Jay and he sighed. 

“I’ll unpack and hopefully nap.” He told her before leaning forward on his knees. “Think we could order some pizza before you leave?” She smiled. “Pizza? Your first meal in your first apartment by yourself and you want pizza?” His cheeks pulled back. “Yeah. It’s totally New Yorker. Don’t you think?” Lydia shook her head but called the pizza place as Stiles walked to the bedroom. He ignored how the whole apartment was newly refurbished, planning on assessing Lydia’s choices after he changed. He stripped off his shirt and his jeans, throwing them into a corner of the room. He pulled out a new shirt, one that hadn’t gotten soaked in the rain, and a pair of shorts. Lydia liked the place hot and he was burning up. Stiles hummed at the change in comfort. He pulled his socks off and wiggled his toes in freedom. Walking back through the apartment, he noticed how much time Lydia had taken to pick everything out that he’d like. Lydia was adjusting a few pillows. Her question never came and Stiles waited to see what she would say if he stayed quiet. After a few moments, he felt his skin beginning to itch.

“Thanks for this. You really shouldn’t have.” Lydia turned around with a smug look in her smirk. “I know. But you were there for me in high school and then college. So if I need you in the future, I don’t have to worry about people saying I associate with those without class. Plus my neighbors think they can sing and have water balloon fights in the apartment. Just keep this place looking like this in case I need to come over and escape their idiocy.” Stiles nodded with a smile. “People are going to think I’m loaded for a cop.” She shrugged. “Let them.”

He made a few strangled noises before entering the kitchen. Opening the fridge he groaned. “What the hell?” Lydia’s indignant “Hmpf,” came from the living room. “First night in New York is always lonely so tonight I’m staying over. You have work tomorrow so I’ll be the one drinking for you and you can cater to my needs.” Stiles grumbled. “Joy.” Lydia’s voice came again. “Don’t you mumble at me, Stiles.” A grin splits his lips at how well she knew him and he grabbed her a beer. He tossed it, wincing as soon as he let go of the bottle. She caught it with a stern glare. “I pulled a few strings getting this place a good set up. Ruin it and I will kill you.” Stiles apologized and sank into the chair.

A comfortable quiet came over the room. The clicking of Lydia’s texting was the only sound that could be heard other than the traffic and rain outside. Stiles wrinkled his nose against it. “Cora texted me.” Stiles knew where the conversation was going and shook his head taking the bait. “What’d she say?” Lydia hummed to herself for a few seconds. “She said you left without saying good bye to her this time.” Stiles slid in the chair to throw his legs over the arm and his head onto the other. “I told you I didn’t. I’ll call her later.” He could see Lydia shaking her head. “Stiles. Why didn’t you? She said she was kind of mad at you. Not as much as Derek was.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I tried to say good bye, but she was with him. Why’s he mad? I wasn’t going to say bye to him.” 

“Stiles! You cannot be mad at him still. It’s been years. After everything that’s happened since?” He felt her glare and shrugged. “You are being immature. He apologized.” Stiles shook his head.

“I don’t care. I haven’t for years.” His feet bounced slightly, making the leather rub nice against his calves. “Stiles, you were seventeen. It’s been five years! Grow up.” Stiles glared at her then. “Have you talked to Jackson recently?” Lydia glared at him and threw her bottle cap at him. Counting himself lucky it was just the cap he let it go with a last comment. “I moved to New York. I’m done with everything. Werewolves, Derek, hunters, Darachs and druids, nights where I’m running for my life from monsters and trying hard not to get killed by them.” She snapped back, “To be shot by gangsters and thugs for your money that you don’t even have.” They both fell silent.

“Pizza’s here.” Lydia said quietly from behind her phone. He stood up and squeezed her shoulder as he passed her, letting her know he was okay and sorry for bringing up Jackson. She swatted at his hand. She’d forgive him but at a cost is what that meant. He opened the door and felt his mouth drop at the sight of the pizza guy. The young man was staring at the girl who held her hands at her sides in fists. He took the pizza from the guy before saying a word. “My pizza…” The guy took off and the girl turned her glare to Stiles. He slid his foot back inside the door. “Uh… Hi. I’m your new neighbor. Nice to meet you… I think.”

“Sorry. He’s my ex. It wasn’t against you. I just had a hard day and didn’t want to see him.” Stiles nodded with experience and understanding. “I’m Cheyenne. Call me Chey.” Stiles extended his hand after propping the pizza up to the door. “Call me Stiles. It’d be way easier than telling you my real name.” She smiled with a confused look but laughed. “Okay.” Thumping footsteps came from behind him. “Stiles, where the fuck is my pizza. I’m starving.” Lydia grabbed the box from his hands. “Hi. I’m Lydia. His friend. Stiles, I think we’ll like her. Invite her.” With that, she strutted away with her hips swaying in complete sass. Stiles laughed and shook his head. “Guess you’re invited. If you want to come over that is.” Chey looked at him then after Lydia with amazement. “Sure… Was that? No… Sorry. I’ll be there in a minute.” Stiles left the door open. Sliding into the kitchen he snagged a slice from Lydia. “Thanks!” She glared at him. “That was mine.” He shrugged and bit into the slice before he could suffer from her glare. He winced as juice exploded over his tongue. He winced and flinched in repulsion. “The hell?” Lydia smiled with malice. “That’s what you get for stealing my piece. I knew you’d do that so I ordered it with pineapples on it.” Stiles groaned and whined, resisting the urge to stomp his feet in tantrum. Lydia took a few pieces, placed them on a plate then set up another plate. Stiles heard a knock on the open door. “Come on in!” The words were garbled with the half chewed pizza in his mouth. The door closed and Chey walked into the kitchen with hesitance. “Is everything alright?” Stiles shook his head.

“She’s trying to poison me.” Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed. “You need to eat healthier Stiles. Anyways, a little pineapple on your pizza won’t hurt you. It tastes good. Shut up and eat.” She handed Chey a plate who only watched with an expression mixed with entertainment and awe. Lydia whirled around with a finger in her mouth, hair flinging over her shoulder. She flicked her eyebrows in a challenging way toward Stiles who only glared as she walked past him into the living room. Chey met Stile’s glare. “Don’t trust her. She’s mean.” Is all he said as he bit into his pizza, whining at the taste of pineapple. Grabbing a plate and a few more slices, Stiles rushed into the living room for the chair. He’d designated it as his favorite piece of furniture. Lydia pulled out a remote and flicked it to a wall behind him. Soft music began to play. Stiles shifted in his chair, stopping when he almost lost the plate. “When did you set up any radio? You did not buy that for me!” Chey came into the living room and the blood rushed from her face. She stopped chewing to look around at the furniture and room in general. Stiles watched her still listening to Lydia. “I told you I pulled strings. It’s this company my firm is dealing with. They wanted us to test out the sound system. Gave me one for free and since I already have one I figured I’d help out a friend. If you don’t want it…” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep it thank you.”

“Holy crap…” He hid a smile at Chey’s reaction to the room. “What do you do for a living? I’m able to touch like fifty different kinds of fabrics just by sitting on my couch. This is amazing…” Stiles tried to speak but another bite had filled his mouth. Lydia shook her head. “I did it all. Stiles is a misnomer. He doesn’t have any style at all.” Stiles pretended to be hurt at the comment. He swallowed the half chewed food. “I do have style. Don’t lie.” Lydia shook her head. “Maybe for a geek. Not for me.” Chey sat down beside her. “I knew it. You’re Lydia Martin, aren’t you?” Lydia turned to her with a large smile. “Yes. Have we met?” Chey shook her head. “You work in the same building that my father works at.” Lydia cocked her head intrigued. “Who is he?” Chey shook her head. “He’s an accountant. Richard Stone. You probably don’t know him.” Lydia jumped in her seat, folding her legs under her. “I love Rick! We’ve worked together on projects, discussing budgets and cuts in businesses and everything. He’s so sweet.” Chey smiled blushing slightly.

“He’ll probably be embarrassed when he finds out that I met Miss Lydia Martin. He’s star struck by you. Says the whole office is buzzing with your accomplishments and how you get businesses to do exactly what you want. He says you’re the best lawyer he’s met even if you’re just a business consultant. Smartest too.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “I just do my job. He helps out quite a bit. I’ll make sure to tell him I met you on Monday.” Chey smiled with a grateful look. Stiles bit into his pizza enjoying the small talk. It let his mind drift even if he should have been playing host.

It had been a week after the gang had shoved the other pack out of Beacon Hills before Stiles had the courage to go around Derek again. At first he acted like nothing had happened. Derek seemed like he was doing the same. No one mentioned it but Scott told Stiles he was able to smell the arousal coming from him toward Derek. Stiles stopped going to pack meetings. Then Scott decided it was better to ambush Stiles and have the pack meetings over at his house when the sheriff wasn’t home. Stiles had been upset until Derek walked in. Stiles fought to look away from Derek. To not see his reaction to seeing Stiles. To not see if he was excited or if he looked bored. Stiles heard Cora say a greeting to him and he lost the fight, looking to Derek to see complete disinterest. In fact, Derek looked pained at being in the same house as Stiles. Stiles took in a deep breath, focused on not being aroused, and paid as much attention to the meeting as he could. 

The meeting got settled and Scott ran out of the house into the woods. The darkness made him wild when he didn’t spend a lot of time getting rid of energy. He’d been going on more runs later in the night, causing his mother to worry and his dad to get ticked every time he stomped into the house around two in the morning. Stiles began to fix a snack, of course having to make more because the other boys had caught a whiff. Stiles nonchalantly offered to make some for Derek. Derek ignored him. Stiles gave him a glare even if the guy wasn’t paying him any notice. “None for Sourwolf, got it. Would the puppy like an umbrella? Wouldn’t want that big nose better to smell with getting clogged up in some rain that might drown you, snob.” Stiles thought it was a clever whip of anger until he heard how bitter it sounded in the air. He gulped down his embarrassment and continued to make a few more bags of popcorn. 

“I’ll just take my bag to go.” Cora’s snide comment made it obvious that Derek was wanting to leave. Isaac had decided that dealing with Stiles after that was too much trouble and asked for a rain check, leaving with the twins. Allison and Lydia left with them, giving Stiles looks of pained guilt and understanding. Stiles merely made a list of all the traitors and how he’d get them back. Cora pushed at Stiles. “Go talk to him. He didn’t deserve that and I’m sure you feel bad about it. Everyone knows about how you feel.” She shook her head and smirked at his blush but pushed him away from the microwave as it beeped for her popcorn. Stiles groaned but walked hesitantly into the living room. Derek was looking out the window. Stiles sighed as he realized that he wasn’t looking, he was brooding again. That stance with his hands in his pockets, his firm arms lead to hiding muscles under his sleeves. It all made Stiles just want to walk over, slide his arms around his stomach and kiss the back of the man’s neck. The heating shudder made his stomach flip and his chest heave. 

“I’m sorry. You know. About… About what I said? It wasn’t meant to come out so… snarky? No. No it was pretty much meant to be snarky. You just kind of made me mad when you didn’t answer and I-” “Stiles. Shut up.” Stiles glared at the back of his head. He crossed his arms. “Whatever you want to happen, whatever you think could happen, it can’t.” Stiles opened his mouth to respond but Derek went on. “You are seventeen so it would be illegal. And you are you.” Stiles felt his stomach drop at that. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? What’s wrong with me?” He faintly heard the door slam shut and the figure of Cora walking to the curb before sitting down. She must have known he was going to talk to Stiles like this. Maybe she walked to where she wouldn’t be able to hear. Stiles shook his head and focused on Derek. “What’s wrong with me being me?” Derek shrugged, his movements seemingly easy. Stiles squeezed his arm, knowing if he uncrossed them then he’d be swinging at Derek, hurting himself more than hurting Derek. “I am not attracted to you. I’m not. This crush thing? It can’t-won’t happen. There is no Derek and Stiles. I wish there was a way that I could say this but you have to learn Stiles. There is no way we will ever be together. Ever.” Stiles felt the air rush out of his lungs. He closed his mouth and forced a deep breath through his nose. Derek turned and walked past him. Stiles didn’t look after him. Instead he turned away from the window so he couldn’t see what was going on outside. 

Then he impatiently counted to ten. He made it to seven before he sobbed. He gripped a fist tight, feeling his knuckles go white. “No. I will not cry. I’m stronger than this. It was a stupid crush. Nothing else. You are not emotionally attached to some stupid werewolf.” He flopped down on the couch without popcorn, ignoring that lights that had been left on in the kitchen. Stiles flipped the light switch above him, turned on the TV, and pushed his mind into the show. Stiles gripped a pillow tight and curled around it, wishing it to have the body warmth of another person and to have that same person’s arms that would wrap around him to stop him from feeling like he did. 

“Stiles?” He looked over to Lydia. She looked concerned. Chey was coming back from the kitchen. He looked down, noticing he hadn’t touched his pizza. “Sorry. I got distracted.” Lydia shook her head. “You should have said good bye to him.” He gave her a look and then to Chey who gave a shy smile. “I’m not judging. You just saw how I react with my exes. Not talking is great for me and I can totally work a glare.” Lydia made a stern look at her but Stiles laughed as the corners of her mouth twitched. “I like you. But you have to always take my side. I’m always right.” While she wasn’t looking, Stiles stuffed a huge bite of his pizza into his mouth. Chey watched with a slight smile that was filled with judgment. Stiles shook his head. “No judging.” Chey laughed darkly. “I meant with boys and exes. Not with disgusting things you do with food.” Lydia nodded. Chey continued on with a sigh. “Sorry to eat and run but I’ve got a long day tomorrow and need to hit the hay. I work all day tomorrow.” Lydia moaned but stayed sitting on the couch. Stiles stood and escorted Chey out of his apartment, assuring her he wouldn’t remain quiet much longer and that she was welcome over anytime. She smiled and gave a “Thanks,” before entering her own apartment with a wiggle of her nose and a glance back over her shoulder. Stiles smiled and closed the door.

Lydia was off the couch when Stiles returned to his unfinished pizza. He scarfed it down while wondering through his new apartment. He found her in a guest room. He looked around, feeling a frown pull on his lips. “I was going to make this into a game room.” She fed him one of her infamous looks of disbelief. “It is the perfect size for a guest bedroom. Small enough to not be an issue for a single occupant but if said apartment occupant had a guest over, ta-dah!” She flipped over the covers and slipped in. Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. “So you like Chey?” Lydia nodded. “Her father’s told me about her. He cares for her deeply and worries about her since it is New York.” She shrugged. Stiles nodded before flicking the light switch. “I’ll be staying up a little bit but I do need to wake up early so I might be gone when you wake up.” He saw her outline shrug. “Good luck at work then.” He smiled. “Thanks Lyds. Night.” She only sighed and he closed the door. Turning off the lights and locking the door, he returned to his bed and stared at the window. It was still pouring outside and he watched the rain fall as he began falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles woke up without an alarm. He rolled over in his huge bed, groaning from comfort. He pulled a pillow down under his arm and to his chest. He noted that he’d shoved his other one to the ground. He reached out from the covers and pulled it up under his head. When his eyes hit the alarm clock he froze. A strangled cry came out as he ran for the bathroom. He didn’t waste time waiting to get there as he slipped his shirt off. He tripped on the leg of his shorts and clung to the doorframe as he fell in. He yanked open the shower and turned it on before finally getting his underwear off and jumping in. He started around for the soap when he realized he hadn’t unpacked. Stiles groaned and scratched as his body and hair hoping he’d feel clean. When he was thoroughly soaked he ran back to his room, sliding on the floor. He heard a noise in the guest bedroom and he slammed his bedroom door shut, shuddering and gasping at the cold air.

Dressing in some clean underwear he’d packed he stupidly opened the closet door. He rolled his eyes before finding the clothing that was hung up. A couple of jeans, two button down shirts with undershirts and a new jacket hung from hangers. He pulled a sticky note that was pinned to the shirt. He read aloud, “Congrats on your first day! Love Dad and Lydia.” He smiled and looked over to the door. Slipping on the jeans and shirt he remembered his rush. He pulled out the jacket, another whine coming from his throat. It was the leather jacket from his closet. One that Cora had gotten him for their last Christmas together before college. He smiled slightly. It’d been a few years since he’d worn it. Pulling it over his shoulders he rolled them for better mobility. Grabbing his shoes he pulled them, hoping he looked professional enough with them and the leather jacket. He tucked in his shirt, wincing at how he felt no belt in the loops of his jeans. He yanked it out as his alarm went off. Stiles jumped and slammed the alarm to turn off. He didn’t slow his heart but grabbed his belt and ran out of the room. He found Lydia yawning at her doorway. 

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Sorry! Late! Got to go!” He didn’t listen as she yelled after him. Rushing down the stairs, not chancing that the elevator might break down on him, he said hello to some of the other tenants. Checking his pockets he was glad he remembered his wallet and keys. His phone was in his hand and he dialed a number as he ran. It rang twice and then it was answered. Stiles didn’t wait for a hello. He went ahead and started speaking. “Sorry I didn’t say bye! Before you start yelling at me I just wanted to tell you that. I will miss you though so you shouldn’t be mad. I’m actually wearing that leather jacket you got me before I left for NYSU. Missed this thing. It’s so comfy!” He was smiling and then he felt the rain on his head. He groaned and looked around unable to find anything to cover his head. “That jacket was a gift from both of us.” “That guy stole my umbrella… Damn.” “What? What guy? Stiles?” Stiles almost dropped the phone. “Derek. Hi.” “What guy Stiles? Who stole your umbrella?” Stiles popped up the collar on the jacket. “Nobody you need to worry about. Where’s Cora?” There was a muffled sigh and Stiles had to roll his eyes. He hated how his body blushed at the sigh. How it imagined it would feel over his skin as stubble trailed down his body or how Derek’s lips would feel as they kissed his chest down to his stomach.

“She went out last night to hang out with some friends she’s made. I don’t know. Forgot her phone.” Stiles didn’t say anything. “I was asleep when it started ringing. I figured it was an emergency.” Stiles shook his head before running a hand through his now soaking hair. He mentally scolded himself for losing his tongue again. “Well, it isn’t. No need to worry. I’m doing fine. Sorry to wake you up. I’ll let you go back to sleep then. Sorry for waking you up.” He closed his eyes before opening them and walking across the street, slightly running to hurry out of the rain. He didn’t hang up though. He knew some part of him wanted Derek to not hang up. Wanted him to tell Stiles to not hang up. To ask him why he didn’t say goodbye, to ask why he wasn’t able to see Stiles off at the airport with Scott, Isaac and Allison. Instead all he got was silence. He glimpsed at the screen and found the call had been ended. Stiles wiped off a few drops with a disappointed sigh and a tug on his already heavy heart. Running into an ancient bricked building he opened the door and shook himself. He ran a hand through his hair to wring it out. He groaned knowing that he probably looked like a huge mess.

Stiles made his way up the steps to the front desk. He signed in and went up the elevator. He looked at the metal doors with nervous energy eating at his insides. When they opened and he stepped out, Stiles looked around at the multitude of desks. He meandered into their midst and was surprised at the few people in the chairs. One was staring at him, an older guy, maybe a few years older than him. The girl in front of him looked up from her computer and Stiles heard her ask what the guy was staring at. Stiles felt his eyebrows furrow as he recognized the voice. Chey turned around in her chair and saw Stiles. A worried look passed over her face. “Stiles! What are you doing here? Has something happened? Where’s Lydia?” Stiles raised his hands. “Everything is fine. I’m okay and she is too. I’m actually here to see someone.” Her face split into a smile. “Oh good. Do you know who you’re meeting?” Stiles nodded. “Philips? Kent Philips.” Chey’s face grew confused. “Oh. Okay. Well he’s not here right now so you can take a seat here.” Stiles blanched at the seat. “Isn’t that someone’s desk?” Chey shrugged.

“The guy isn’t supposed to be here for like another half hour. I think it’ll be fine since the captain will be back any minute.” Stiles nodded sighing in relief. He sat down and pulled out his phone. Seeing a message from Lydia he read the text. Chey sat down on the corner of the desk with her arms crossed. “Who’s that?” Stiles growled his response. “Lydia.” Chey leaned over and read the message over his shoulder. She laughed. 

“She really wanted you to get here early, huh?” Stiles nodded pushing his phone across the desk. “Of course she did. I was freaking out because of that alarm clock.” A voice came from behind him. “Detective Stone? Who is this?” Stiles turned around and smiled at the man. “Captain. This is Stiles. He’s been waiting for you actually. Stiles, Captain Kent Philips.” Stiles raised from the chair and extended his hand. “Nice to finally meet you sir. I’m Stiles.” Kent narrowed his eyes in curiosity but he smiled softly like he knew a secret. “Stiles?” He nodded with a blush. “My name is a little hard to pronounce so I go by Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” Chey slapped at his shoulder. “Stilinski?!” Stiles nodded. She turned around the name tag on the desk. “This is your desk?! Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be working here?” Stiles laughed. “I didn’t know you were a detective either. You didn’t mention it.” Kent looked between the two of them. “You know each other then?” Chey nodded her face spreading into a larger smile. “My new neighbor. He’s here early because a friend decided to set his alarm clock a half hour fast. He’s definitely not New York born.” Stiles gave her a look. She only shrugged. “You invited me in without knowing me. You don’t do that here.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Lydia told me to invite you. She can see if you’re trouble just by meeting you. She probably knew who you were the moment she looked at you.” Chey looked startled but then appreciative, a soft blush crawling on her cheeks. Stiles followed Kent into his office and shut the door.

Chey watched Stiles go into the office when her partner spoke up. “He going to be trouble?” Chey shook her head. “He’s hyperactive, has ADHD, and a lot on his mind. Last night he was really quiet. I talked to his friend more than I did him. She said he had a lot on his mind. He left his home last night and just got in from his flight.” Jason leaned back into his chair and the thing groaned. “Well, at least we know one thing.” She looked to him and saw him looking at a file on his desk. “He’s normal.” She gulped and went back to her chair. As soon as she sat down a weight pressed up against her shoulders. She looked up into the hazel eyes of a young man. “Get your paws off me Tommy.” The young man laughed, his eyes sparkling despite the rain.

“C’mon Chey! Where’s your charm?” Jason barked a laugh. Chey gave him a glare. A roll of his eyes and he was back to examining the folder. “It’s here. I just know that your hands have been on some seriously gross things. Why aren’t you in the morgue?” Tommy shrugged. “I was bored so I thought I’d come up for a visit.” Chey pushed his hands off of her and pointed to the office. “He’s with someone right now. Go sniff up a body or something.” Tommy opened his mouth to reply when a flying ball hit him in the chest. He flinched and looked up. Another mischievous smile spread on his lips. “Hey man, saw you chasing some poor guy down the street yesterday. The sigh gave Chey a guess to who it was. She turned to look at the man. “What’s this about chasing someone?” Her grin was huge and was equally filled with trouble. The man ran a hand over his stubbled face. “Yesterday, Tommy gave me some advice on trying to pick up someone. I decided, what the hell. I’m still single so it’s got to be me.” A grunt and a hand waved toward Tommy. “So I acted like this cocky asshole and scared the kid shitless.” He shook his head. “He even forgot his umbrella. Poor guy. I think he was a student because he wasn’t paying any attention to me, I was able to take his keys.” He stopped to glare at the younger detectives. Tommy was the first to speak.

“Jesus, you stole his keys? No wonder he booked it out of a cab.” Chey began to hoot with laughter. Tommy leaned onto the corner of the desk Chey was still sitting on. “Did you get his name? Maybe you can like stalk his papers and find out where he lives to return the umbrella.” The man turned a deeper shade of red. “I didn’t catch his name. I kind of accidentally followed him to his apartment building.” Chey’s grin lowered a little bit. Tommy clutched at his sides in a new fit of laughter. Chey narrowed her eyes. “Jay, that’s kind of a bit stalker-ish. Poor kid probably called the cops.” Jay ran another hand through his already mussed hair. “No, I walked him from the cab to his apartment. He just ran inside with this girl.” Chey shook her head and went back to her desk, Jason sighing as she sat down. Jay walked away, blush still heating his face with Tommy’s laughter eating at his ego. Tommy finally settled down as the other man turned the corner for the break room. He walked over to the office door of his father and knocked, Chey’s voice coming from over his shoulder. “He’s talking to someone!” He heard his father’s gruff answer and Tommy walked in despite Chey’s scoff. He stopped inside the threshold. “Stiles?”

The other boy turned around and paled. “Oh no.” Tommy laughed and ran forward to clap hands with him. Stiles gulped and smiled. Tommy leaned back. “Wow! It’s been a few years! What are you doing here?” Stiles pointed to Kent. “This is you’re cop dad. The one you were wanting to work with as a coroner.” Tommy nodded and Stiles shook his head. “I’m going to get fired within the next week!” Tommy laughed hard at that one. He turned to his father. “No you’re not. Dad always thought you would be great to his force. Glad to see that it’s working out.” Kent’s secretive smile grew. 

“I thought this might be your old roommate.” He turned to Stiles. “I owe you a lot with the help you gave Tommy in college. He said without you he’d have failed school.” Stiles’ face loss more blood as it shook with fear and embarrassment. “No! I stayed up all the time and I’m loud and can’t shut up and I’m pretty sure he could have gotten better scores on his tests if it weren’t for me.” The captain laughed and shook his head. “He’s lazy and if you hadn’t kept him up those nights he wouldn’t have ever studied. I read your file. You’re a good shot when under a crisis. The first into the action with a plan. Now you do have a lot of notes about a smart mouth but if it’s anything like Tommy’s I think I can manage. It’s why I wanted you before any other force.” Stiles grinned with excited energy. He stood up straighter as the captain waved a hand. “Go ahead and see your desk. I’ve already assigned you to a partner but I haven’t seen him come in yet.” Stiles did an awkward hand gesture between and fist in the air and a salute. The captain gave him a look looking a lot like his own father’s when he did something that was embarrassing. He smiled but didn’t blush.

Tommy pulled him out of the office by the shoulders. He led him over to Chey who was on the phone. She finished up with a solid nod and good bye before turning around. Her smile fell into a worried expression. “Why do I not like what I see?” Stiles rolled his eyes while Tommy scoffed. “That’s so rude Stone!” He turned to Stiles. “Don’t mind her that’s just her personality.” Chey kicked at him but the man danced away from her boots. Stiles laughed. “I thought her personality was great. My friend really liked her.” Tommy looked at him with amazement. “How is it that you know everyone around you?” Stiles shook his head. “I’m observant.” Tommy pointed at the still wet hair on his head. “Didn’t you see that it was raining outside?” Chey laughed at that before telling him about the alarm incident with Lydia. Stiles sat down at the desk, slightly miffed at being made fun of but knowing the two were just welcoming him to the force. A voice came from around the corner of the room. “Will you two quiet down?” Stiles tensed and rolled his eyes. There was no way his luck was that bad. Jay walked around the corner and walked to his own desk. Sitting down with a sip of coffee he glanced at Stiles. Looking away he set down his mug then looked back up from computer screen in shock. Stiles only glared at him. Tommy finally stopped laughed to look at Jay’s face. “You okay Jay?” Before he could speak, Stiles spoke to Jay. 

“Can I have my umbrella back?” Chey gasped and pointed at Stiles. “You’re the kid he followed home?! You said he was a student!” Jay shook his head. “Isn’t he?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at that accusation. The deep growl of a voice behind him answered for him. “He’s probably your new partner.” Stiles took in a deep breath while Jay just blushed. The phone rang on his desk and he answered it with a low hello. Stiles looked up just to see the captain look at Jay from the doorway. The big man sighed and walked over to stand in front of Stiles. “That’s your partner. I wouldn’t have expected him to be here early. But whatever call he’s answering then you’re with him.” He turned around as Jay called out, “Boss.” The captain turned around with a stern look. The other man pointed to the phone. “Body found. You’re not going to like where.” The captain sighed. “Tell me.” “Biegstrom apartments on the east side. Edge of Timberones territory.” Stiles picked up on the weird word. What were the Timberones? The fun seemed to have been sucked up into a vacuum. The captain turned around. “Hope you’re not squeamish, Stilinski. This will probably be messy.” He walked back to his office rubbing fingers over his forehead. “Take your partner, Jay.” The man groaned and fed another shy glance at Stiles. Stiles just stood up and pulled his coat back on. “Get ready to get annoyed. You wanted a talk and now I’ve got questions.” Jay blushed but growled a little bit as he stood up with the address in hand. Stiles gave a wink to his new friends but was a little anxious at their worried looks.


	2. Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been forever. I had finals all the week before the last and now I have holidays plus long work hours. Being an adult really sucks. Not as much as this chapter though, SORRY!!! You have to forgive me. I wanted to show that I've been writing just very slowly and extremely poorly. I'll see if I can touch up on it as I go on. I'll also try working on my other fics! hope you forgive the nastiness that is this chapter but I also hope you enjoy the direction I'm going in.

Stiles knew his face was still blushing when he slammed the door to the cruiser shut. Jay was still pouting and he didn’t say a word as he turned the key in the ignition. The urge to pull out his new badge and take a picture for his friends was suppressed and he rubbed his knees in nervous energy. He’d taken off before even getting his gun and badge from the captain. Stiles looked out to the rain as they drove away from the station. “So what kind of body did the witness find?” Stiles scratched at his neck waiting for an answer, hoping that the embarrassment of having to walk back to the captain with his head hung would vanish. Jay grunted before answering. “Well, the guy sounded like he really hadn’t wanted to see it. He was also trying not to heave on his phone.” Stiles shook his head. Dead bodies weren’t that bad. Jay must have seen because a laugh came from the driver’s side. “You think you’ll do better, Kid? I would bet that you toss your breakfast just by the smell.” Stiles rolled his eyes, slightly wishing he hadn’t promised to chat the guy’s ear off. He decided to let the comment roll by without a comment. A part of his brain was saying that talking about the amount of bodies he’d been around in Beacon Hills could start problems. Like questions he didn’t want to answer. 

“What are Timberones? Is that some sort of weird gang?” Another grunt from Jay. “They are a gang. One of the better ones actually. They deal with a lot of respect and the other gangs try to keep on their good side by keeping out of their territory. There are only two gangs that give them problems. The Fanged and then there are the Nine Kings.” Stiles looked over at him. “Seriously? Those sound like the dumbest names I’ve ever heard. The Nine Kings? Are there only nine members in it that run around in capes and crowns?” He laughed, only because he remembered being one of those kids himself. Jay didn’t laugh. “No. The Nine Kings have nine bosses. They all work together to lead over little groups. It’s like the group is the army and each ‘king’,” He lifted a hand off the wheel for air quotes. “Has a squadron of their choice and they run over different parts of a larger area. No one likes to mess with them because they are fiercely protective over each squadron, that and the squadrons tend to fight over amongst themselves over different areas. The Fanged are only named that because the gang members have fangs. They sharpen their canines down to points.” Stiles rolled his eyes and focused out his window again. He silently wished fangs would have been left in the past.

“The Timberones are the gang that lives closer to the river. They used to only used to recruit Hispanic teenagers because of the founding member being from Spanish decent. Hence the name. Timberones is a mash up between the word timber and tiburones. Timber is a type of wolf. Apparently the founding members felt more like a family or pack so they chose to be wolves. And since they live near the water, they chose to combine the pack mentality to the ‘wolf’ of the sea. Sharks.” Stiles scratched at the back of his head. “I’m a little confused now.” Jay sighed. “Tiburones is Spanish for sharks. They mashed up the timber wolves and tiburones to become Timberones. It was pretty interesting learning about it. Most of the gangs around here act like they haven’t had any education but the Timberones seem to think school is important and use whatever they learn to deal with real situations.” Stiles looked over to Jay with a deep frown on his face. Jay noticed. “What? Don’t like the name?” Stiles shook his head, head looking to the front of the car to avoid the eyes. “I just don’t like wolves.” Jay went silent with the comment and Stiles wished he could bring out his phone and text Scott. To think there were wolf references in New York. “How come I’ve never heard about these gangs? I’ve been in New York for a little under five years and haven’t heard anything about these gangs.” Jay shook his head. “You wouldn’t. We don’t like to share with our cadets because most of the time they go out looking for these groups and end up getting hurt.” Stiles raised an eyebrow with his eye roll. It really shouldn’t have surprised him. People his age were still trying to figure out life and of course they’d run to see what the other side looked like.

“Sounds like those cadets deserve it for being so stupid.” Jay didn’t say anything but continued to drive. After a few minutes, Stiles was feeling that itchy feeling in his skin and chest. He clenched and unclenched his hand to try and release energy. His leg was bouncing endlessly. Jay broke the silence. “Thought you were going to talk my ear off?” Stiles sighed. “I was but I figured since we’d probably be partners for a while, might as well try and not piss you off my first day.” Jay shook his head, a blush creeping to his cheeks again. “I’m pretty sure that being pissed off would be better than feeling like I should be eating my shoe. I mean, I totally put my foot in my mouth yesterday and again today. Thinking you were a student, I mean.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m thin and a smart aleck. I’m pretty sure it’s the universal attitude of all college kids.” Jay nodded but Stiles ignored the smile that his new partner gave him. Looking out the window to watch the pedestrians and other cars, Stiles lost the time.

“Okay.” A click of his seat belt and Jay was turned toward Stiles. “This is probably going to be really gross. I just want to warn you. If you get sick, find a corner not in the crime scene.” Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to the cool air outside. He shivered slightly. The temperature had dropped because of the rain. He followed Jay into the building, already swarming with cops. Stiles looked at the old walls peeling with ugly green paint. Chips covered the floor from people hitting the walls. He took the stairs two at a time to catch up. When he came the third floor, he saw Jay walk to a room, duck for some caution tape and disappear into the room. Stiles followed, catching the overwhelming scent of blood. He shivered. If he could smell the blood, that meant there would be a ton of it. He looked into the room, holding up his badge for entrance and ducked under the tape. He swallowed at the sight. Trails were running down the walls from the struggle. Every object seemed to be splattered with the fluid. Stiles made tentative steps over a blood soaked rug to follow Jay. He was about to say the man’s name when he realized how unprofessional he’d be not saying his last name. Stiles closed his mouth and quickened his paces to get right next to him. As he ran into the next room he stumbled against Jay’s frozen form. He strangled a yelp in his throat. Jay was shaking his head, not paying attention. When Stiles saw what he was looking at, he almost screamed.

Tucked in a corner was a bloodied girl. Her face held a look of anger and terror that was half shaded from a curtain of dark hair. A piercing stuck out from her eyebrow and her neck had been exposed. Stiles noted how it had also been bitten and shredded into like the rest of her body. Her chest was ripped, several ribs poking out from where her insides had been literally ripped out. Stiles tried to take in a breath. Her entrails were strewn across the floor in front of the poor girl. His eyes ran over the wall next to her and he saw it. Drawn on the wall was a spiral, dripping from the coated blood. Stiles shook his head, knowing how he looked. He made sure to look away and around the rest of the room. He began to listen to Jay and the other cop. “Oh that’s gross.” Stiles turned around. Tommy stood looking at the girl. “Pretty too. That really sucks.” Stiles looked at him with a look of shock. Tommy shrugged. “I’ve been at this a little longer than you. You get used to it in a way that you can try to deal with it better.” Tommy’s throat bobbed though and Stiles could tell he was just as freaked out as he was. Jay put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You okay?” Stiles gave a curt nod, focusing on his face and taking in a deep breath, regretting the smell of blood that flooded his senses. 

“Her name was Sophia Remmington. She was eighteen. She rented this apartment with Romero Slaverez, a known Timberone member. I’ve booked him a few times.” Tommy perked up. “Tried to…” Jay grunted angrily and gave a glare at the young man who responded without a flinch, “I’ll give you time of death in a sec.” Stiles shook his head. He raised his hand. “I need some air. Give me a minute. I’ll be back.” Jay nodded. Stiles gave one more look at the spiral, shuddering at the meaning it held and the memories it awoken. He stepped out of the room, sighing audibly. He pulled out his phone to call someone when he realized he wouldn’t need to. He was the one he’d have to call. Walking to a window he heard a sound. He looked over to a door that was firmly shut. He opened the window and the noise grew louder. Poking his head out, Stiles heard a growl. He looked over to the young man. Stiles looked at the claws and then to the guy’s eyes. They glowed blue and Stiles gasped. “Shit.” The boy’s face fell into one full of rage and then turned to run further down the fire escape. Stiles grabbed a hold of the railing and slid out onto metal under him. He gave chase. He kept muttering to himself, “This is stupid, Stilinski. Great way to get yourself killed. Oh and if not you’re totally getting fired. Great. First freaking day. A sliding noise and he heard shout from above him. He ignored it and ran after the kid. He heard the voice quiet down and more muffled voices yelling.  
He watched as the kid jump from the top of the ladder and down to the ground. Stiles heard a definite crack and he winced. The kid obviously just broke his legs. Stiles moved faster and reached the last rung of the ladder when the kid took off. Stiles didn’t even glance at the bloody puddle where the boy had lain grunting and growling in pain. He continued to follow the shape into a darker alley. Thunder rolled over heard and Stiles began to pant. He was trying to run as fast as he could. He’d never catch the kid but at least he could see where he went. Jumping over trashcans, Stiles pulled out his gun even though he knew it’d be useless. Rounding a corner he stumbled to a stop. In front of him stood four people. The boy he’d been chasing glared at him from behind a bigger guy. The guy wore a leather jacket that had studs in the shoulders. His hair showed a bright red, clearly dyed. Stiles gulped as the guy’s eyes lit red. Focused on him, Stiles barely noticed the other two young people. He gulped as he saw that they had glowing eyes to match the rest. The one on his right showed off yellow eyes but the one on the left had eyes that shown just as blue as the younger boy’s. The three younger ones growled at him with sneers and glares on their faces. The one with red eyes merely crossed his arms.

“That was a pretty dumb move sir.” Stiles ran his eyes over the walls of either building beside him, his left hand cradling the gun softly. Stiles shrugged. “First day. I’m bound to make mistakes right?” The guy actually chuckled. “What’s your name officer?” Stiles shook his head. “Yours first then I’ll share.” The man growled at the order. Stiles shuddered knowing he was pressing his luck. His usual Alphas usually didn’t mess with him because of his back up. Here he was by himself with nothing to stop these wolves from tearing into him. “Call me John.” Stiles smiled at that. He’d heard the inflection in the guy’s voice. “My name’s McCall.” John snorted while the younger kid jumped forward with a growl. “Liar!” Stiles grinned. “Careful kid. It won’t work well but a gunshot will still hurt you.” The kid’s face tightened but John stepped forward. “You said it was your first day.” Stiles shrugged. “The detectives don’t usually tell about us on the first day.” Stiles felt his bravado fade. “What do you mean?” John’s look of curiosity vanished and instead turned into wary concern. Stiles felt his heart rate skyrocket and knew that the man in front of him had heard the truth. “You really didn’t know… So how do you know about us?” He took another step forward when he tilted his head. He smiled. “Maybe another time, McCall.” Stiles took in a breath and called out, “Next time, bring food Mr. Doe.” The one who called himself John laughed at that. The others looked at Stiles in surprise. “So you have some tricks up your own sleeves do you? Next time we meet, I won’t lie to you. But next time I won’t hold anyone back from killing you.” Stiles lowered his gun. Next time, I’ll be prepared. Stiles thought to himself. He watched the group vanish. He turned around, sliding his gun back into his holster. Jay came around the corner mid-shout of his name. Stiles took a step back, his being out of breath finally catching up to him. He wheezed, “What’s wrong?” Jay looked around with worry in his eyes before scowling at Stiles. “You’re lucky, kid. This is a dangerous area. We’re at a murder scene and you’re off chasing people.” Stiles pointed behind him. “He was at the scene! Then he saw me and took off. I followed in case the murderer returned to revel in his beauty work.”

His glare settled on the frown of his eyebrows, forcing Jay to sigh in exasperation. “Fine. Think you could identify him?” Stiles nodded but his glare still pointed daggers at his partner. Jay rolled his eyes. “Come on. Tommy’s probably already got the body on its way to the morgue and you’re strolling through the city like it’s your day off.” Stiles grumbled to himself as they walked back through the alleys. He slowed a bit, feigning tiredness as an excuse, and watched Jay as they walked. He looked around them with watchful, wary eyes. Stiles wondered if what the guy had said was true. That they all know what’s really going on. He wanted to pull out his phone and get Chris Argents’ help but that’d have to wait until he got off or back to the station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the station, Jay watched as Stiles got a lecture from the captain. He had finished typing his report for the day and was reading it for the fourth time because he kept getting distracted. Looking up he could see Stiles bowing his head and taking the brutal words their captain was saying. Jay scratched at his head. He shouldn’t be feeling like this for such a rookie. Especially one who was probably more trouble than he was worth. He thought about how the kid had reacted the first time they’d met. Jay shook his head as he heard another set of arguing voices coming from the elevator. He rolled his eyes as he called out, “Don’t you two ever shut up?” Chey growled at him then frightfully looked around. Jay pointed to the captain’s office where they could see Stiles getting a lecture. Chey winced and Tommy whistled. “If he hadn’t run off like he had…” Chey popped open her tab of energy drink. After a swig she continued. “Why did he run?” Jay sighed before answering. “He saw a guy. Turned out to be Romero Salverez, our vic’s boyfriend. Didn’t catch him though.” Chey laughed a light knowing laugh. “Well, if only Salverez was human…” Tommy shoved her shoulder. “There are still people here who don’t know.” Chey rolled her eyes but softened her voice. “I’m just saying, I think Stilinski had some guts chasing after the kid. I saw the pics from the crime scene. It was pretty gross.” Jay shook his head.

“I don’t think that the crime scene bothered him. Not really… At least maybe not the body.” He thought about Stiles’ reaction. He had gotten seriously pale when he saw the vengeance spiral. Knowing what it meant only made Jay fear for the outcome even more. It was the third body from the Timberones to come up within the past year under that same mark. Jason came in with a bunch of new files that he sat on the corner of his desk. Looking to Stiles, the big man shook his head. “Knew the kid was trouble. Pay up, Stone.” Chey gaped at him. “I didn’t think you heard that!” The guy nodded with a smirk. “I’ll make sure to hear you and keep you honest. Ten bucks.” She rolled her eyes and pulled out some cash from her pocket. She slapped it in the man’s hand. “Get yourself something pretty from me.” She winked and he grunted. “I don’t Kimmie would enjoy that comment.” Chey laughed. “Kimmie loves me.” Jay shook his head at the exchange. 

He looked over at his new partner before trying to focus on the screen in front of him. After a few minutes, his eyes flicked over to the door of the office. Chey waved a hand before his face. Jay jerked back and glared at her. She jerked her thumb to Jason. “Big man wants you.” He stood up to look over his computer. Jason nodded toward Stiles. “What’d he ask you about the mark?” Jay shrugged and opened his mouth before shutting it and looking back to the young man. “He… Didn’t.” Jason chuckled. “Really? He didn’t? That kid obviously hardly knows when to shut up. He’s talked back to the captain twice in the past minute. If the kid didn’t ask you then you weren’t listening.” They heard the doorknob twist and Stiles walked out, his cheeks trying to hide a smile. Kent came out and peered at the rest of the force. He directed the last bit of scolding to Stiles. “If you feel so bad then why are you smiling, Stilinski?” Stiles turned around at his desk. “You remind me a lot about my dad.” The captain seemed taken aback by the comment. He coughed before nodding and calling the rest of them all into the office.

Jay looked over to Stiles and the kid actually waved him away with a look of irritation. Jay opened his mouth before looking back to the look of his captain and turned back to Stiles. “Hey, it’s about time for lunch. You want to order something?” Stiles looked up at him with a look of pure terror. Jay felt his face heat up. “No I mean… No. Never mind. I thought… Okay.” Jay inwardly groaned. He was trying to be better with the kid but he was tongue tied. Since the embarrassment of the cab ride, he had been feeling guilty toward him with no real way of apologizing without the scenario becoming awkward. He heard Stiles sigh behind him. “Whatever you want is fine. I’ll eat pretty much everything. Curly fries are my favorite.” Jay turned around to see Stiles tapping at the computer that the station provided for him. Jay smiled and nodded. “I’ll check out our options.” Stiles tucked his tongue between his teeth, poking out his cheek, and chewed slightly.

Jay closed the door after him. He looked the captain and the rest of the group they stared at him with looks of expectation. “What?” Chey rolled her eyes. “Like you really don’t know. It’s tradition. First time dealing with the gangs, the partners with rookies have to reenact what they did!” Jay looked back to Stiles and felt his eyebrows furrow. “I don’t know if I can. He wasn’t disgusted by it. He was more shocked. Then…” He heard a groan of a seat. The captain coughed, making Jay turn back to the crowded office. Another shrug and he looked to his feet. “He almost looked like he was afraid. Like he knew that there will be more deaths to come. Like he knew that there was a sick reason the girl died.” Tommy knocked on the door. They quickly let him in. Jay watched him look at the faces of everyone in the room. The boy sighed with a knowing breath. He looked to Jay. Jay continued, “He just stood there until he needed air. Then he was off chasing Romero Slavarez.” It was quiet in the office. Jay continued. “When I caught up I took in the scents. There were five of them. One of them was Trey.” Chey fell off her seat and Jason actually looked shocked. The captain refrained from commenting but closed his eyes in thought. The rest of the pack let out murmurs of worry. 

“Stiles didn’t say anything but he did say Romero got away. Trey knows who he is. I think he wants to see what the kid will do.” The captain nodded. He pointed to a few of the other members and waved a hand. “Obviously we’re not going to get a laugh today ladies and gentlemen. I need to talk to these four here.” There was a bit of shuffling and few grumbled ‘excuse me’s’ as the large office finally opened up with the lack of people. The captain looked from Jay to Jason, giving the two of them a look conveying his orders. He turned to Chey and Tommy. “I want you two to stick close to Stilinski. He’s going to need friends to deal with this. I think it’d be best if you two work with the boys.” He pointed to Chey and Jason. Sticking a finger to Tommy, Kent narrowed his eyes. “I already know what you have to say but don’t freak the kid out. Give him the medical report and try to make it seem like the machines don’t mess up all the time giving us animal DNA from crime scenes.” Tommy nodded. He was the first to walk out. Kent groaned at the silent departure. “I don’t think that boy is going to get used to having to bring bad news to the rookie. He’s just as green.” Chey shrugged and quietly said, “It’s hard to have to disappoint Stiles. Last night he was off in his own world and I even felt bad for it.” After a pause to consider her words she muttered, “I even felt guilty that someone else had made him feel like he had.” Jay listened and wondered what she meant by his acting differently.

Kent stood up and Jay focused on his orders. “Let’s get out there and see how this is going to roll with him. He’s got to be trying to kill Tommy for those medical reports.” They all walked out the door to see a crowd around a board. Kent pushed forward and the three detectives followed closely behind to find what the commotion was about. As they reached the front of the crowd, they all figured out that Stiles was pushing pictures on the board under three symbols. They all stopped to stare at the growing board. It was already covered in pictures and names. Some had times of death on them. Stiles heard a cough and stopped putting up mug-shots. Thumbtacks were settled between his lips and he looked to them with worry. Spitting the tacks out he finally said, “I thought we were allowed to do this.” Jay looked closer at the pictures, recognizing several of them. He pointed to the three symbols. “What are these?” He only asked to find what Stiles was thinking. He knew what they were and how they close in relevance they were to the case at hand. Stiles opened his mouth, wincing as the thumbtacks fell to the ground from his fingers. “Sorry… They’re the symbols of the big three… gangs.” He stumbled over the last word like he hadn’t meant to say it. Jay felt a need to ask him why but he kept silent, instead raising his eyebrows and hopefully giving his new partner a look that said he should continue. 

“You told me that the Timberones are like the biggest and baddest gang in the city. And you said that there were only two groups who would mess with them. Since the girlfriend of a Timberone is dead, I thought this could be an attack on the gang so I pulled up all the information we had on all three gangs. Deaths, known members, possible members and crimes that each group have committed. The Timberones seem to have little to no drug charges on any of their members so they keep each other clean. They stick mostly to petty thievery and public violence. Nothing big that would get them into some major jail time.” He bent down and picked up the tacks as he spoke. “The Fanged,” He motioned to a picture of three fangs that pierced invisible flesh and led trails of blood down the picture. “Are really bad with charges of violence and brutality. They are charged with it but aren’t proven. No cameras caught the scenes of said crimes and the DNA evidence is usually corrupted if found. Then we have the Nine Kings. They meddle with thievery and violence. All of them have counts of graffiti against them but no one can prove what member did what. I’ve narrowed down the areas of their territories. They all leave this center wide open and have territories surrounding it.” He walked over, ignoring the crowd and pointed on the map. Several marks were made amongst three shaded areas as well as in the middle of the map. Jay pointed to one, reading the street names. “This one was a fight that had broken out between the three of them. There were a lot of deaths.” Stiles nodded. He pointed to a list on his desk. “These are names and cases I need to get. If I’m thinking how I’m thinking then I need to know where, who, and how the person died.” Jay shook his head.

“How did you get all this information in such a short time?” The kid’s face tightened and his eyes grew cloudy like he was keeping from thoughts that would tear him up. “I like to research. It’s relaxing.” Stiles sounds as little relaxed as possible as the words came out. Tommy shook a folder at Stiles, looking at the pictures and names. “Here’s the medical report on the girl.” Stiles looked at him in shock. “Really? That fast?” Tommy nodded but didn’t look away from the board. “I figured you would have a few words after the tests.” Jay looked to Kent to see the reaction. No rookie had ever put the three of these groups together. Not even after a few months of working here. This kid had put them together in a matter of hours. He had even mapped out the territories. Jay looked back to the map. He traced his fingers over the middle section of the map. It wasn’t shaded but Stiles wouldn’t know why. He didn’t know about the fourth pack. The one that tried to keep the others in check. Stiles began to mutter to himself obviously not listening. Kent coughed and began to walk away. Jay didn’t react as the captain spoke so only the others and his self could hear. “No one tells him anything. I want to see how he figures out about the werewolves. I want to know what he’s thinking when he finds out about us.” No response was necessary. Jay knew the captain’s eyes would have been flashing red for the order.

A look up from the map showed Stiles reading the medical reports. Waiting for an outburst made Jay jump as the phone rang. Jay picked it up after looking to the kid. “Hello, twenty second precinct. This is Officer Tarbo. Can I help you?”

“Oh, hi! My name is Allison and I was calling to see if I could talk to a Stiles Stilinski?” Jay felt confusion scrunch his face. Stiles sighed and slammed the folder down. “I don’t know…” A soft cough from Jay caught his attention. Jay shook the phone. “Do you know an Allison?” The smile grew on his face making Jay feel surprised. He handed the kid the phone and picked up the folder and pretended to read.

“Hey Allison! What’s up?” Stiles sat down and chewed on a pen cap. Jay put down the folder to watch his partner’s face. His eyes rolled and a frown took over his cheeks. “Oh. Well ask the jerk if he had any friends over here when he was up here.” Stiles gave a look at Jay. He pulled the phone from his mouth and covered the bottom of it. “Hey, where’d you decide to grab food from?” Jay jumped up and walked to his desk and pulled out some pamphlets. He brought them over to Stiles’ desk and set them down. Stiles picked one up as he snapped into the phone, “I didn’t really figure the ass had any friends which is why I was asking.” The speaker wasn’t loud and he tried not to listen but he heard a voice snap back at him. He winced and Jay chuckled. “Yeah yeah yeah.” He threw down the first pamphlet and picked up the second one. Reading it over he responded absently, “Well do you think your dad has a cache out here are something? I kind of need some of his… Equipment.” Jay turned to look at Jason who had appeared from the dwindling crowd in front of the board. He pointed to the phone with a questioning look. Jay shrugged. “Her name’s Allison.” Her felt a slight sting on his arm and turned back to Stiles. The kid was poking him with the corner of the menu and then pointed to an order. The phone rang behind him and Chey answered this time. Jay took the menu and was walking back to his desk. He decided to listen to Chey’s call in order to distract himself from Stiles. 

“Yes, hello, I need to speak to Stilinski.” Jay looked up to Chey who had an eyebrow cocked. They all hated it when people acted like snobs with them. It didn’t happen often but when it did none them wanted to talk to the person anymore. Chey found it especially annoying. “He’s busy.” Her response was a curt reply full of acid. A huff from the other side told him the caller thought so too. “Tell him that Lydia Martin needs him to hurry up and take the phone before I make his life hell.” Chey’s face changed immidiatly. “Lydia?! Oh my goodness! Hi, how are you? It’s Chey!” The girl on the phone paused before Jay heard her ask, “Please tell me you are a detective at Stiles’ precinct.” Chey laughed and nodded as she said, “Yes I am!” A cackle from the other line made Jay’s hackles raise. “That’s perfect! Hey, so I’m picking up food for him, want something?” Chey grunted. “Food is the best way to get me happy.” Lydia laughed. “What do you want? I’m going to this sushi place a few blocks from my office.” Chey blanched.

Jay shook his head at her. He’d never known her for a girl to gossip and this Lydia sounded positive for being a snob. Chey continued to talk but Jay grumbled at the phone sitting on his desk. When he wanted to help make his new partner’s day better of course the universe made it impossible. Stiles looked up from his phone call to look around suspiciously. Jay tuned out Chey’s ramblings to focus on the other call. “It’s like high school.” Stiles’ voice was full of tension and when the line went silent Jay leaned further into his desk. 

“How much like high school, Stiles. Sophomore year or junior?” Jay looked over to Stiles making eye contact as Stiles said, “A little bit of both I think.” Jay blushed at being caught while Stiles averted his eyes. The voice responded before Jay stopped from listening in. “We’re coming up. Scott and Derek are already arguing about travel. Shit.” Stiles jumped in his seat. “No. No. They cannot come up here. Scott will go all protector on me and Derek… Well Derek can kiss my ass instead of worrying about me.” The girl remained quiet for a few seconds. “Dad has a cache. I’ll have to get the address from him but I’ll see what I can do.” Stiles nodded and muttered his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. He looked back up to Jay who was still staring. “So I guess you were trying to listen in?” Jay felt his face heat up. “I just heard you say something about high school… You sounded like you were in pain and I looked up.” Jay said over Chey’s laughter. Stiles regarded him with a look before turning to Chey. She pointed to the phone. “It’s Lydia. She’s grabbing lunch. I told her to surprise you.” Stile grimaced. “She got pizza last night though! And my apartment.” Chey’s eyes widened. “She told me you’d say that. She told me to tell you to shut up and introduce you to this new partner you have. She’s grabbing lunch for all of us! Geez, girl how loaded are you?” Chey directed her conversation back to the phone. Jay rubbed at his temples to ease the growing headache.


	3. Leftover Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new gang has pizza and Stiles apologizes with the best kind of gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy goodness guys!!!! It's been so long since I've made a post. I'm betting people thought I'd given up. Turns out college life and 12 credit hours of level 300 and higher classes make for very little time to work on fanfics. I'm already behind of homework because my thoughts keep moving to this fic.

Stiles felt bad for Jay. As soon as Lydia walked in she gave the guy a once over before looking to Stiles. “Cab thief your new partner?” Chey had laughed and Jay suffered a blush worse than Stiles had ever seen. Stiles nodded without a word and crossed his arms. He was just wondering how to explain to Lydia about werewolves in New York. He decided to rescue Jay by asking her to feed him. She handed him the bag of food and returned to gaze at Jay. “I’m Lydia Martin. Stiles’ friend.” Jay’s eyebrows flicked up with surprise. The older man behind Chey perked up in his seat, making a tight squeal from the thing. “Lydia Martin the lawyer?” Lydia shrugged. “I’m only an assistant who does business consulting at the moment. But maybe soon.” Chey threw a thumb over her shoulder from her perch on Stiles’ desk. “Lydia, Stiles, meet my partner, Jason Crouch.” Stiles offered a nervous smile. Lydia gave a nod in respect but turned back to Jay. “So you’re the one who has this guy’s back?” “Hey!” Lydia ignored the indignation of Stiles’ voice and continued. “You should be warned that he’s a klutz and can basically hurt himself just by walking.” Stiles wished he could have scoffed and laughed the idea away but it was true. He opened the bag and laughed. “What the hell did you buy?” 

Lydia’s heels clicked as she moved to take the desk chair. She grimaced as she made herself more comfortable. “I bought for a few people. I wanted to make this new partner feel pressured in watching your back. I also wanted you to make some friends. I know it’s hard for you.” Jay took the sandwich Stiles offered him. “I can get used to this bribery.” Stiles rolled his eyes and tossed a sandwich to Chey. She caught it with a grin. “I could try to steal Lydia but I’m hoping she just ditches you and comes to me willingly, Stiles.” Stiles laughed as he bit into one of the tuna sandwiches. He nodded and made incomprehensible noises. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“You couldn’t handle me. I’m a bit of trouble, not that you can tell.” She gave a prissy smirk and Jay could tell what Chey really liked about the girl. She had the same fire that wouldn’t be put out. Stiles stood to offer Jason food but the man shook his head. “My wife makes my lunch for me. Thank you all though. It’s very kind of you.” Stiles shrugged but and threw a sandwich to Tommy who had just walked into the room. A quick catch before an even quicker grin signaled he wasn’t surprised. Stiles turned and walked to the captain’s office. “Since Jason didn’t want one I’ll give this to the big man.” Jay nodded and turned his attention back to Lydia who was reading the medical file that had been lying on the desk. She stopped and pulled out her phone. Chey reached into the bag of food, the crinkling of the paper filling the silence. A frown crossed Lydia’s face. 

“Stiles?” She looked up for him but only found Tommy. “Oh god.” Tommy’s smile faltered. “Lydia!” A nervous chuckle came from his throat. “What are you- Stiles. Of course. Sorry, I’ll just-” Tommy turned away and almost ran into the break room. Lydia rolled her eyes. “Tommy! You can stay. I was just surprised.” Jay covered his mouth to suppress shocked laughter as Tommy came back with his head hung low in a way of avoiding anyone’s eyes. Lydia’s eyes disappeared into her head again as she read the file in her hands. A squawk came from behind Jay. The man turned to look at Stiles. He was pale and kept a stern gaze on Lydia. “Lyds…,” She lifted her eyes to his and Jay stopped chewing, his grin falling in concern. In those eyes was fear, or maybe even terror. She dropped the folder, pages sliding from under the desk and across the floor. Without a second glance, Lydia stood and walked out of the room toward the elevator. Stiles walked after her, ignoring the worried looks from the rest of the force. Jay stared after the two and only felt slightly guilty as he decided to listen in on the conversation. He also noticed how the others had stopped moving to listen in as well. Hardly a breath escaped into the air before they all heard Lydia’s voice hiss with malice “Is this some kind of sick joke, Stiles? Did Tommy look at your records? Mine? Why are they digging?” Jay looked at Tommy, whose face was just as surprised at the accusation. 

“You know he wouldn’t act like that.” A scoff came before she retaliated at Stiles’ defense, “But wolf DNA? On your first case’s victim? Then there’s that… Seriously?!” Stiles remained silent. “Stiles. Why did you call Allison? You’d only call her for…” Her voice died and the force all leaned in to listen for the response but they eventually only heard Lydia’s footsteps echoing down the hall. “Lydia!” Stiles’ voice sounded broken and strangled. A sigh and they heard his footsteps as he walked back. He ignored the looks they all gave him to focus on eating and his board. He’d finished with the pictures and was looking for any ideas. Chey was the first to speak. “Is everything alright? Where’d Lydia go?” Stiles offered her a smile. “She went home. She wasn’t feeling well.” Chey shook her head. “She must have eaten at that sushi place, I told her not to.” Stiles shrugged but looked a little more relieved. Jay looked to Chey for an explanation but a shake of her head and a glance at Stiles told him he’d have to wait to hear it. Jay coughed. “Did you talk to the chief about missing persons?” Stiles sighed, head rolling into his hands with a shake. “The idea will take way too long to even try to accomplish. Now I’m not really sure what to do. It’s been a long first day really…” He made a face. “Maybe I should contact Sophia’s parents. Do we have their number?” Jay nodded solemnly but was a little glad. He could never escape the sound of a parent’s sobs whenever he called about their loved ones. Hated the feeling of trying to prepare for a call to tell someone their family just became smaller. It reminded him about his own family and that only sent guilt raging through him. Tommy’s murmuring almost got lost in Jay’s inner thoughts.

“If you call her the victim it won’t be so hard.” Stiles face hardened. “She was a person. She deserves respect and she deserves to be remembered. I won’t ever forget that. Stripping a name from a person is like taking a memory.” Jay made eye contact to Jason who grimaced. Stiles was making the case personal. Chey spoke up this time, her voice calm and soft, “Stiles. You’re not helping yourself. It’s your first day. Take it easy.” The look that flashed on his face made Jay growl softly. That anger was threatening toward Chey. The girl’s features hardened and her shoulders tensed. A door opened and they all heard the captain as he barked at Stiles. “Stilinski. Go home and cool off. Jay or Jason will take over where you left off. Stone. Make sure he goes home.” Stiles glared at the floor and simply said “Yes sir.” Chey gave a curt nod but kept silent. The leather jacket swished through the air as Stiles put it on. Jay bit back his anger and let Stiles walk out without saying goodbye. After a few moments of silence the captain appeared at Jay’s desk.

“What happened?” A sigh and a groan from of a chair preceded Jason’s response. “The kid just kind of lost it when Tommy told him to not make the case personal. He kept calling the vic by her name.” Kent nodded as if he knew a secret, making Jay suddenly anxious. “Is there something we should know?” Kent met his gaze, his face stoic of emotion. “Not my stuff to tell. If you’re worried, go check on him later.” Without waiting for a response, the captain turned and walked back to his office pausing before the door. “Tell Stilinski I better have a good report after all of this.” Jay looked up to Tommy who sighed with a roll of his eyes and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of desk work and making calls, Jay met Tommy outside of the station. It had rained again and the air chilled the back of Jay’s neck. Tommy was muttering something and intentionally slurring his words so Jay couldn’t distinguish what he was saying. A sigh from Jay and Tommy looked up. “No Jason?” Jay shook his head, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Kimmie’s feeling bad again. He wanted to finish up and go to her.” Pulling a hand out of his pocket then shoving it back into his pocket in resistance to check his phone for any new messages. He knew he wouldn’t have any. The only person to text him wouldn’t. Jay didn’t blame him but the guilt and longing still swelled in his chest. The two men began walking toward the apartment building Stiles lived in. 

“I don’t want to do this, man.” Jay didn’t answer. “He was almost completely out of line. I was just… I don’t know.” Tommy went quiet and remained so for another block. Jay’s breath misted as he said, “Something’s different. He’s acting unlike half the rookies that go through our station. I think we shouldn’t treat him like the rookie we think he is. He acts like he has more experience than is on his record. Let’s do like your father. Wait and see what happens.” Tommy stumbled when Jay crossed the road without warning. It made Jay smile. He didn’t tell Tommy how he felt like Stiles would change everything, with the pack and the station. A horn honked at him as it tried to turn while he stepped onto the curb. He felt his eyes flash and showed his badge. The driver’s face fell to one of horror. Tommy snickered. The two remained silent as they rounded the final corner to the apartment building. They ran up the steps, nervous energy rising. Jay buzzed Chey’s room. Her voice crackled through the intercom. “What?” Tommy snorted and answered. “Not very lady-like, Stone.” Another crackled and garbled speech followed. Tommy grinned knowing she was cursing him out. Jay finale got a chance to push the button. “Chey. We’re here to check on Stiles. What’s his room number?” There was a long pause. Jay gave Tommy a look, getting a shrug as an explanation.

“Douchebag’s not here. He left after I shut my door.” Jay rolled his eyes, knowing that when Chey said she ‘shut a door’ she meant she had slammed it. Jay sighed. A scuff of a shoe and a slur of curses made Jay look up and Tommy laugh. “That’s Stiles. I know it from that swearing.” They both turned around to see Stiles pulling out his cell as he lugged a duffle bag over one shoulder. “’Sup buddy?” His face scowled. “Why do you have Scott’s phone?” Stiles’ eyes narrowed when he saw Jay and Tommy. Stopping with a sigh, Stiles hung his head. “I was ignoring you for a reason. I don’t want to talk.” He pulled the phone from his ear. Jay clenched a fist as he heard the yelling from the speaker. “You guys checking if Chey killed me yet?” Tommy’s grin grew to show teeth. “Yeah we wanted to make sure she hadn’t strung you up for that look you gave her.” The young man winced. “Yeah. I guess I’ll let you guys in.” He brought out his keys and made his way up the steps. The duffle bag chinked with whatever was inside it. When the door was opened and they had all shuffled in, Stiles put the now silent phone back to his ear. “You there?” A pause and Stiles sighed again. “I don’t care. I’m not your problem. There’s never been an us, not really even friends. Don’t call again acting worried. Scott probably knows it’s not real.” He hung up and shouldered the bag higher up. Jay pointed to the phone. “Problem?” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’d shoot him if it came to that. I’m dealing with it.” Jay let it go. They pushed the button on the elevator and Tommy snorted. Jay smiled. Stiles looked at the two with wary concern. 

“You guys okay?” Tommy nodded. “I think I saw Stone go to the door for us.” Stiles blanched and then groaned. “Another reason to hate me.” Jay smiled at Tommy’s white lie. Chey had stopped on the last flight of stairs hearing Stiles. Thankfully Stiles didn’t have hearing as good as they did or he would have been more fearful. When they reached his door, Stiles tried the doorknob. Being locked, he frowned. “What is it?” Stiles shook his head. “Lydia isn’t here. Figured she would’ve been.” He opened the door with a groan. Jay hesitated as a wall of smells hit him. None of them smelled like Stiles. Tommy pushed past him while Stiles waved a hand for them as he reached a more open room. “Go ahead and make yourselves at home. Grab a beer or something.” He took the bag down a hallway, turning into a room before closing the door. Jay looked around in stunned awe. Tommy gave whistle. Stiles came back changed in a t-shirt. He rolled his eyes. “Lydia didn’t want to be embarrassed when she stayed over here.” He walked into another room and Jay could hear a clinking sound. Tommy sat down on the couch with a slight groan. Stiles came back with four bottles of beer in his arms as well as a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Jay raised an eyebrow but caught Stiles in a flinch then a glare. “Stop using your judgey face. It’s distracting and doesn’t make tonight better.” There was only a slight jump in Stiles’ heart rate. Jay blushed but cast his eyes to the offered beer, taking it with murmured thanks. A banging on the door had Stiles running for the new guest. When the door opened Jay could hear Stiles muttering apologies. When he heard the door close, he heard stomping and instantly smelled Chey. She sat down on the couch with a glare and a pout. “What’s wrong?” She glared at the returning Stiles.

“I had spent all day thinking of how I was going to tear you a new one. Then you show that cute puppy look like you just killed something I loved saying you had beer and ice cream. It’s frustrating. Where the hell are the spoons?” Stiles rushed back into the kitchen, stumbling through the doorway and disappearing. Chey grumbled slightly in happiness. The door opened and made Stiles pale as he returned with the spoons. Chey gave him a stern look and opened her mouth before Lydia walked in. She looked angry. Shooting a glare at Tommy, she extended her hand. He held out his beer and she took it from him. Stiles cut off a sigh before handing his beer off to the wounded looking Tommy. Stiles sat down against the wall. Jay blinked and kept quiet watching the slight twitch from Stiles’ hands. Lydia came around the couch and gently lowered herself to the cushions. Chey, without easing the glare for Stiles, held up a spoon. Lydia scoffed. “You gave her my apology ice cream?” Stiles blushed and meekly responded. “I bought two.” Lydia takes a moment to look at Chey, pulling the spoon from her fingers. “Why are you mad at him?” Chey kept her eyes narrowed on the young man. “He was an ass to me earlier after you left.” Lydia took a scoop from the tub.

“What’s the other tub?” “Chocolate covered strawberry.” Chey’s eyes brightened as Lydia straightened up. “Get it.” Their unified voices made Stiles scramble from the floor, sending everyone into laughing fits. When he came back, Lydia took the tub from him with a smirk. “Open that bad boy up!” Chey cheered, spoon poised to strike. Jay shook his head when Tommy asked for food. Stiles shrugged. “I’ve got leftover pizza. It has gross pineapples on it.” Tommy made a face while Lydia rolled her eyes and grumbled a “For God’s sake…” Jay cleared his throat. “Would you mind if I had some?” Another shrug from Stiles and he made another trip to the kitchen. With a few more beers and slices of pizza, they were all laughing and enjoying their time. Chey gave a sigh. “So the three of us are born New Yorkers. Where are you two from and how did you guys even become friends?” Stiles flinched and looked at Lydia with a broad smile, hoping no one had noticed his reaction. She looked at him with a fake smile gracing her lips as she said “We came from the same small town in California. We were in school together since…” Stiles laughed nervously. “Since third grade.” Lydia nodded, taking another spoonful of the red ice cream.

“She had no idea I existed until I started getting made fun of by her boyfriend.” Lydia gave him a look that bordered disbelief and slight annoyance. “I knew you existed. I just ignored you.” Everyone chuckled as she tucked her legs under her and addressed her focus to Chey. “No. He had a crush on me! Not just for high school. It started in elementary school and finally ended junior year.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I knew what I wanted.” Lydia rolled her eyes before muttering, “I know what you want.” Stiles’ face tightened. Lydia’s shifted into something like indignation. Chey scoffed.

“It’s like you two are in witness protections! You have these looks like you’re having mental conversations like you know what the other is going to say as if you’ve rehearsed it.” Tommy made a noise as he pulled his beer from his lips. “You should have been there in college. First few months, they were inseparable. I had to share a room with both of them. It was weird.” Lydia glared at him. “You spent those months watching me change. Pervert.” Stiles gave Tommy a look before grinning. “You know I can’t blame you man.” Lydia’s lips tightened. Jay coughed drawing Stiles’ attention.

“Who’s this person you keep having issues with?” Lydia gave Stiles a look of exasperation. “Is Derek still freaking out?” Chey’s legs uncurled as she leaned over to steal a scoop of ice cream from the tub in Lydia’s hand. “Who’s Derek?” Stiles groaned as Lydia answered. “Stiles’ new obsession. He may not want to admit it but he is.” Stiles fixed her a glare before leaping from the stool and snagging the ice cream from the girls. Chey shrieked.

“No more apology for you. And Chey, you’re getting cut off before you get fat.” Chey groaned. “But I did nothing wrong. And you still need to make-up for today so gimmie.” Stiles glanced at Lydia before saying, “You can’t share.” Chey snatched the tub, immediately offering it up to Lydia. Stiles growled, escaping the cackling of the girls by entering the kitchen. He closed the fridge as Jay stepped into the room. “They’re making fun of Tommy. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Stiles nodded while shrugging. “I’m good, I guess. Lyds and I argue over Derek a lot.” Jay’s face grew sympathetic. Stiles scowled, head shaking. “Stop with that face. You’re feelings are grossing me out.” Jay scoffed. “You are such a child.” Stiles grinned and opened the fridge again. He dug out a few more bottles of beer and some water. “Derek isn’t an obsession. Not anymore… In fact I haven’t wanted to talk to him for years.” Stiles looked back up to Jay. “Petty, I know. But I like him and he shot me down. Hard. For some reason he’s been trying to keep in touch.” Stiles stopped his brow furrowed in his thoughts. 

“Part of you wishing he’d stop, to never talk to you again. The other still hoping he could care the same way you do about him?” Stiles felt his ears burn and his mouth dropped at Jay’s astute observation. The nod he got gave glimpse at his partner he never expected. Jay took a bottle. “Been there. Still there.” Stiles shook his head. “First day, man. Crazy.” Jay nodded with a smile answering, “It’ll probably only get even more crazy.” Stiles shook his head before walking around the older man back into the living room. Lydia reached for a beer, merely shrugging at Chey’s jealous look. “I’ve got the whole weekend off.” Chey grudgingly took a bottle of water. Lydia patted Stiles’ arm and pointed to the hallway. “I picked up the mail. It’s on that shelf by the door.” Stiles sighed. “What am I going to even use the shelf for Lyds?” Stiles heard the sound of leather being rubbed against skin as he walked down the hall. “Danny said he’d bring some of your old books from your room when he comes up to visit next week.” Stiles groaned. “Next week? I’ve only had my first day! Can’t I just relax a little before having everyone just jump at staying with me?” He picked up the tiny stack of paper. One envelope looked like one that had been forwarded from the college dorms and the other looked like a flier. He tossed the envelope onto the table, ignoring the talking going on around him. The flier was about storage units. Stiles showed it to Lydia and she shrugged. “Danny won’t have to stay with you. He can stay with me. Anyways, we could still have fun while you’re working. Maybe go to a club or something.” Stiles chuckled. “Missing the Jungle?” Chey’s eyes sparkled. “What’s the Jungle?”

“This gay club that was really fun to go to when we were still in our hometown. Stiles’ first time there, he got all kinds of numbers.” The heat on his face told him that he was blushing. “They are very nice ladies. I enjoy their friendships. Except Staci. She’s still trying to get me to sleep with her. Says she would hide everything that’s going on underneath.” Stiles shivered. “Not my type of gal.” Tommy snorts. “Remember that time you woke up with the quarterback after Halloween?” Stiles begins laughing. Chey leaned in and Lydia even gave a slight laugh. “What happened?” Jay’s smile showed his interest in the story. Stiles blush grew brighter. “I had to dress like Little Red Riding Hood because I bet Tommy he couldn’t get anything higher than a C on his Physics exam he had the next day.” Chey snorted and looked to Tommy. “What did you get?” Tommy’s chest puffed out as he said “I got a B.” The squawk from Stiles’ mouth sent Tommy into a fit. “He got a B minus. Barely! So I ended up as sexy Lil’ Red getting hit on by this guy in a toga. When he found out I was a guy he admitted to being curious. So the next morning he woke up and freaked out because he had drank a lot and never expected to end up experimenting.” Lydia perked up. “Well you did try really hard pulling off the costume. Shaved your legs wore heels.” Stiles was sure Chey would die from laughing or choking on ice cream. He glared at Jay before trying to change the subject. 

“Give me your phone. I never got your number.” Jay willingly let the boy have his phone. Stiles made a face. “This is a really old phone.” Jay shrugged. “It works. That’s really all that matters.” Stiles showed Lydia who sighed. “Those chairs of yours in the precinct are awful. If you all sit in those all day, every day, you will definitely develop some sort of back problem.” Tommy’s face grew stern. “Yeah, like you stayed in one long enough to get a good opinion?” Lydia grew silent and Stiles gave a look to Tommy. Jay spoke up and Stiles held in a grimace. “You guys still never answered why you two are so cautious.” Lydia’s hand clutched at her necklace. Stiles watched and wondered if she were trying to decide what to hide, her shoulder or her neck. “We came from a pretty sick town…” Stiles finally says as Lydia meets his eyes. “Sick doesn’t really cover it, does it?” She shook her head before taking a long draft from her bottle. She sighed before replying, “Nightmarish is a better adjective. Pretty sure you could only beat out the town’s history if you were part of a horror movie.” Stiles stood up, feeling uncomfortable, and stretched. He turned to Jay who stifled a yawn. “What do you suggest we do tomorrow?” Jay shrugged, rubbing at one of his eyes. 

“We’ll conduct some interviews with some of the victim’s friends around town. But that’s easier said than done. She was a part of the Timberones. Or, close to being a part. Same thing really. People won’t be willing to talk if it means angering the local gang. We might have to go back to the crime scene in order to see what we can find.” Lydia leaned forward. “The medical report said that the killer showed wolf DNA right?” Jay, Tommy and Chey all stiffened at Lydia’s statement. Stiles nodded and kept eye contact with her. “Then maybe we can examine DNA from crimes in the past? See if any are matches… That could help clue us in.” Tommy spoke up. “We could do that… But it’s wolf DNA. There aren’t any wolves around here. Maybe a stray dog if you’re lucky. Aren’t wolves from more woodsy areas?” Lydia shared him a tight smile. “Wolves are pretty adaptable animals. They are more than just hunters. They can survive. They probably wouldn’t attack humans unless provoked.” Stiles set down his water. “You guys said that every time you try to book the gang members, you can’t. Why’s that?” Tommy grumbled into his beer. Chey began picking at her shirt. 

“It’s because of the same corrupt DNA.” Lydia ignored the looks she got and forged on. “After earlier, I took a look at some of the unsolved files at work concerning the gangs.” She gave a curt nod to Stiles. “I saw your board and made an educated guess. You had a lot of names on that particular group so I figured that’s where you were focusing your search.” Stiles nodded. “Sophia was dating a known member of the Timberones, Romero Salverez. I saw him back at the crime scene.” Lydia’s eyes narrowed. Her tone took an acidic turn. “Did you arrest him?” Stiles glanced to Jay before looking at his feet. “I tried but he got away.” She remained silent and Stiles winced, hands twitching at his discomfort. “I ran after him…” Lydia scoffed angrily. “Seriously, Stiles?” She whipped out her phone. “I should call your dad to tell him how stupid you’re being.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “So? He knows how stupid I am.” Tommy choked on some laughter. Stiles shrugged. “It’s what he’d say. Even though I’m totally intelligent.” Lydia’s glare iced over further. Stiles flailed and looked to Jay whose own face was hard. “I totally agree with her. It was stupid and dangerous. Especially in that part of town.” Lydia stood up. “God, Stiles, you’re so stupid. Maybe I should get Scott up here.” She looked thoughtfully at her phone. Stiles stole it from her hand. “I think maybe its bed time. We’ve all got long days tomorrow so there.” She glared at him but gave an angry sigh. “Fine. But those two are not leaving.” Stiles looked at Jay’s expression. One that said he didn’t want to stay. Stiles laughed. Chey raised her hand. “I’ll take Jay. I’ve got some of my ex’s clothes that I’ve forgotten to burn. He can wear them.” Jay scrounged his nose at that. “The one that never showered?” Chey shrugged. “You can go in the clothes you wore today and see what the office says tomorrow.” Jay stood up grumbling as he walked after her towards the door.

Stiles turned to Tommy who paled at the glare Lydia was giving him. “You’re getting the couch and if you touch my door I will slit your throat.” She strutted away, her hair swaying between her shoulder blades. Stiles got blankets for Tommy and settled them across the couch. He found some pillows in the closet of the hall, Lydia really did think of everything, and threw them at Tommy with a light laugh. Tommy caught them, his usual mischievous grin missing. “So you really had it that bad in your old town?” Stiles felt the laughter leave his lungs and lump choke his throat. He scratched the back of his head. “Yeah… We don’t like to talk about it.” Tommy looked down to the couch. “Guess we should get some sleep then. Night.” Stiles felt a pang of guilt. He and Tommy had met his freshmen year at college. They had decided to remain roommates after that year because they clicked so well. Stiles was able to help the older boy with some things, him being an awesome cook and great help whenever a surprising research paper turned up for a class. For Stiles, Tommy was normal. Nothing happened other than his crazy party nights that usually had him disappearing at least once a week. Stiles never bothered to ask how these nights were, sometimes pictures would turn up, others Tommy would show up hung over, sunglasses angled over messed hair, wincing at any noise. Stiles loved it. It was like high school never happened. Stiles managed a soft voiced, “Good night, Tom Boy” through the tightening of his throat. Tommy barely chuckled at the lame joke. Tommy looked at him with a smile, one that barely lifted his cheeks. Stiles knew it wasn’t real. It was similar to the one his father got whenever his mom’s anniversary came around. The one that said the pain was still there. Stiles walked away and flicked on the light in the bathroom so Tommy could find it. He knew Lydia would stalk it at least sometime in the night. Slowly he stripped off his pants, his eyes flicking to the alarm clock. A quick check with his phone told him that the clock had been reset at the normal time. Standing in the middle of his room, corners filled with shadows, the window alight with the city’s night life. Stiles drew up the blinds. Looking down, he brushed his hand against the trim. Underneath was the line of mountain ash that would protect him from anything trying to get in. He pulled the string, dropping the blinds as he yawned. When Stiles settled his head on his pillows, he found it impossible to stay awake any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you guys forgive me!!! This is a shorter chapter than I wanted for this time... Especially since it's been forever since I posted something. I'll keep trying to write, I've been working on a TON of fics actually.


End file.
